


Hot and Cold

by Iamonly17



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/pseuds/Iamonly17
Summary: George and Ringo eating ice cream at the park.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

George and Ringo were outside with a baby, each one holding the baby car seat on each side, licking their melting ice creams. George couldn’t help but sigh every two seconds, he was getting tired and sweat was dripping all over his back. But he also couldn’t help but want to be around Ringo all the time. Oh sweet Ringo, he agreed to babysit uncle Paul’s daughter so he and his wife could go on a beach date.

They both sat on the bench with the baby in the middle as Ringo swayed it slowly to put her to sleep. George opened his third ice cream already. Ringo looked at him and smiled his  _ full teeth smile _ , then watched the people at the park.

Moments and George sighed once again “My mouth is cold” obviously after three ice creams.

“Want me to warm it up for you?” Ringo whispered smirking at the end.

_ Blushes _ “Um..” George looks around and hesitates “Y-yes” - Ringo’s smile went wider.

“Alright!” he got up and went closer to George’ side “Here hold this for me” Ringo disappeared and George whisperingly screamed “Wait, where-- what if she wakes up? Hey!”

_ Two minutes later. _

Ringo came back holding something in his hand, something like a cup “Here ya go, it is still warm” - George was in confusion/shocked at his imagination. “This is what you meant, right?” he smirks again.

“S-sure, yep, definitely!” George lowered his face and took the hot cocoa.

Ringo chuckled, sat down and started to sway the baby again. “Your face was freaking adorable just now and I bet the rest of you is too” George’s face sprang up stained red, speechless. Ringo’s chuckles turned into laughter, he liked teasing his bandmate and a lot at it.

Blushing boy turned his face to avoid any more torture but “Are you blushing?”

“What, no!” - he sighed yet again

“Did I get George Harrison the tough, quiet and most popular George Harrison to blush?” Ringo was in awe at his attempt at flirting. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

“No, it is the cold!” - he was getting slightly irritable.

“Not that I told you _ Your face is freaking adorable and that the rest of you is too _ ?” leaning in closer Ringo’s smile got sweeter and hardly resistable.

_ Blushes harder _ “N-no”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Beatles fanfic, thanks to my friend that introduced them to me. This is based on the prompt "Your face was freaking adorable just now and I bet the rest of you is too".


End file.
